A New Life
by sesshylover5790
Summary: Rin is an average girl like everyone else but when she moves to Tokyo Japan her life will never be same again when see meets some new and interesting friends and discovers a new love for herself.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

_15 year old Rin Hana is a talented, beautiful girl who is starting high school in Tokyo, Japan. Rin lives only with her mother since her father died in a car accident when she was seven. Rin's mother was a professor who studied ancient history and she decided to study the Japanese history and culture for a few years. Sure Rin didn't mind all that much about moving to Japan, except for the fact she had to learn a whole new language and had to make all new friends and had to get used to living in another country where the culture is different from that of America. But hey I'm sure things will turn out okay. At least that was what Rin thought. Little does she know that her whole life is going to change, when she meets interesting new friends, makes arch enemies, and discovers a new love for herself. All the while discovering hidden powers she didn't know she had hidden in herself and learning about the ancient history of Japan where demons roamed the lands and all out wars that took place hundreds of years ago. Rin's life will never be the same ever again._


	2. Chapter 2 Last Day At Home

"_Rin are you almost finished packing yet?" Rin's mother called to her_

"_Yah, I guess." replied Rin while closing her last bag and putting it next to the door._

_Today was Rin's last day in America and tomorrow she and her mom were moving to Japan. Her mother was a professor in ancient history hence the reason why they were moving halfway around the world. Another reason for them moving was that Rin's father was from Japan and her mother wanted her to experience the Japanese culture and spend time with her father's side of the family and to learn more about her heritage._

" _Mom, do we have to move?" asked Rin as she came downstairs to help her mom who was finishing tapping boxes._

_See as much as she wanted to visit her family in Japan and learn more about the Japanese culture she didn't want to move there._

"_Rinny this could be a good experience for and you might learn something new in Japan." replied her mother_

"_Yah but this means I have to leave all my friends behind and were starting high school this year."_

"_I know Rinny, but I'm sure you'll make new wonderful friends in Japan. Besides you'll be able to see them when we spend summer break with grandma and grandpa, and you can call them whenever you want to as well"_

"_Huh, its still not the same though, besides what if I don't make any friends. I'm gonna be different from everyone else there."_

"_Rinny you're a smart, talented, pretty girl, I'm positive everything will turn out great, just wait you'll see."_

_Rin decided to give and meet with friends at the mall like she planned._

"_Alright I'm going to the mall to meet up with Crystal and Joy" Rin said_

"_Ok, have a good time. Bye" her mother called out as she finally finished packing their belongings _

_**At the Mall **_

" _Man this stinks, why do you have to move Rin." said Crystal_

"_Yah, and we will be starting high school this year too. It wont be the same without you" said Joy_

" _I know and I don't like the idea all that much but…. Ya know my mom" answered Rin_

_Rin, Crystal, and Joy have all been best friends since kindergarten and were practically sisters. Crystal was a very popular and a very pretty girl, she was also the drama queen of the group. One day she plans to become a famous actress. Joy on the other hand was a pretty girl but a bit shy unlike Crystal. Joy loves to write and music whenever she can. Joy was part of the middle school band and plans to pursue a career as a musician after high school._

"_Hey who knows maybe Rin will meet a cute Japanese guy while she's there" Crystal said_

"_Hey, maybe your right" laughed Joy_

"_Come on you guys" replied Rin_

"_Ya never know what might happen" teased Crystal _

" _Hey guys what do you think of this dress" Rin asked her friends as she held up a beautiful purple dress that had sparkles all over it._

"_Oh Wow, that's gorgeous Rin. You look so pretty in it" complimented Joy_

"_You should totally get it" said Crystal admiring the dress_

" _Really, but where would I wear it to?" Rin asked _

"_Hmmm, you could wear it on your first date." answered Crystal_

" _Yah, that dress would be perfect for a first date Rin." Joy said_

"_Yah, as if I could get a date" Rin said sarcastically _

"_Aw come on Rin, ya got to give yourself some more credit. You're a beautiful girl and a very talented artist." Crystal tried to encourage Rin_

"_Yah, any guy would be lucky to go out with you, and if guys aren't interested then its their lose." replied Joy_

"_Really?" Rin asked_

"_Totally, and ya know what as a gift, let me buy that dress for you." Crystal said happily._

"_Oh, no I couldn't let you do that." Rin argued trying to object the too kind offer_

"_Hey, I want to buy for you so you have something to remember us by until we see you this summer. Its kinda like a farewell gift' Crystal tried talking Rin into letting her buy the dress for her._

"_Alright, if you truly insist. Thank you" Rin said as she gave in to Crystal_

"_Yeah, and no reason to thank me we all are best friends after all, and nothing is going to change that." Crystal said happily while the other two girls agreed._

_The three girls continued to shop and talk until it was time to go home. Rin, Crystal and Joy all said the goodbyes to one another and headed their separate ways._

"_Rinny are you ready the cab is here." Rin's mother called out as she lugged her last suitcase out the door. _

"_Yah, I'm coming." replied Rin as she walked down the stairs._

_Rin took one last look at the house she grew up in her whole life and said her farewells to her home in America before heading outside to go to the airport._

_**At the airport**_

_Rin noticed her friends as she entered the airport. Surprised that they came today._

"_Hey, what are you guys doing here" Rin asked ,walking over to them._

"_Well we came to see you off of course " replied Joy_

" _Yah, you didn't think we weren't going to see you off today did you?" questioned Crystal_

" _Well I wasn't expecting it " Rin replied happy to see her again one last time before she left._

_We're really going to miss you Rinny." said Joy_

"_I know, I'm going to miss you guys too." Rin said trying not to cry._

"_Passengers on flight C65 we are boarding now please." the intercom went off_

"_Rinny, its time to go!" Rin's mother said motioning for her to come._

"_Well looks like this is goodbye guys" Rin said hugging her friends one last time_

"_Yah. Good luck in Japan. I hope everything goes well for you." replied Crystal_

"_Thanks for seeing me off guys." Rin said to both her friends_

"_Hey, make sure you call us at least once a week and call us when you get to your new place too." Joy said trying not to cry as she said goodbye_

"_You bet" Rin answered back_

"_Rin!" her mother said trying to get her attention_

"_Bye guys. Rin hugged her friends one last time before she went off_

"_Bye, good luck!" her friends said in unison_

_And with that Rin and her mother got on the plane that headed for Tokyo Japan._

' _I do hope things go well for me' Rin thought as she watched the plane take off from her window seat._

_**So what do you guys think? This is my first story I'm writing so I'm not sure how it will turn out, so please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3 First Day Of School

**_Rin Hana - ___**** Freshman: 15 years old**

**____****Kagome Higurashi- Freshman: 15 years old**

**____****Inuyasha Takahashi-  Softmore: 16 years old**

**____****Sango Yamamoto- Softmore: 16 years old**

**____****Miroku Hentai- Softmore: 16 years old**

**____****Ayame Sakamoto- Freshman: 15 years old  
**

_**It took 20 hours but they finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan. As Rin and her mom boarded off the airplane they went to get their luggage and a cab. As they got in the cab they talked for a little bit until they reached their new home.**_

_"So Rinny, what do you think of Japan so far?" her mother asked_

_"Well its defiantly different than America." Rin replied as she looked out the cab's window._

"_You know your cousin Kagome will be attending the same high school as you" her mother said trying to start a conversation_

"_Well at least I'll know someone on my first day" Rin replied _

_**Just then the cab pulled into a peaceful looking neighborhood and into the driveway of a gorgeous one story house.**_

" _Well here we are, our new home" her mother said excitedly_

_**They got out of the cab and walked into their new home. As her mother went to unpack her things Rin decided to look around the house. It was a one story with 2 bedrooms, 2 baths a kitchen next to the dining room and a living room next to it. There was also a small pool in the backyard with a fence around it. After looking around the house Rin decided to go to her new room and start unpacking. As she was unpacking her things there was a knock at the door.**_

"_Rin, could you get that please?" her mother asked_

" _Yah, I got it." she replied back _

' _I wonder who that could possibly be' Rin thought to herself as she got the door_

_**As she opened the door she found her 1st**__** cousin Kagome standing there with a wide smile on her face.**_

"_Kagome" Rin yelled and hugged her cousin_

" _Hey Rin, long time no see" Kagome said happily returning the hug._

" _What are you doing here?" Rin asked _

"_Well I knew you moved here today and I got your address from my mom and I decided to welcome you to Japan!" Kagome said excitedly. _

"_Oh Kagome look at you, you've grown so much since I last saw you" said Rin's mom as she entered the room_

"_Its nice to see you too Aunt Linda" Kagome replied _

"_How has your family been?" asked Rin's mom_

"_They have been and they're excited to see you guys again." Kagome answered_

"_Well I can't wait to catch up with them. Well I'll leave you girls alone now. Bye" her mother said leaving the girls alone to talk_

"_So you wanna come help me unpack while we talk?" Rin asked_

"_Yah sure." Kagome said excited to be able to see her cousin again._

_**The two girls unpacked some of Rin's things while they told each everything that has happened to them past few years, until it was time for Kagome to go.**_

"_I'll see you later then Rin!" Kagome said as she left_

"_Ok later, and thanks for helping me unpack." Rin answered back_

"_Yah, no problem, Bye." _

"_Bye" _

_**And with that Kagome left and Rin went back to her room to get some rest after her tiring trip to Japan.**_

_**2 Weeks Later: The First Day Of School**_

_**Today was the first day of school, as well as Rin's first day of high school. She woke this morning, changed into her uniform, grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.**_

"_Good morning mom" Rin said casually as she sat down for breakfast._

"_Good morning, don't you look cute in your uniform" her mother said complimenting Rin_

" _Yah, I guess so, thanks" Rin said with a smile on her face_

_**Ding Dong**_

"_I got it." Rin said going to the door_

" _Hi, Hi" Kagome said in a cheerier voice " Ready to go?"_

"_Yah, let me grab my bag" Rin answered _

"_I'm leaving now mom." Rin said to her mother_

"_Alright have a good day Rinny." her mom called back_

_**And with that Kagome and Rin headed off to school.**_

_**At the School:**_

_**Rin and Kagome walked over to where they get their class schedules. After they both got them, the two girls decided to hang out in the court yard until the first bell rang.**_

"_So Rin what class do you have first?" Kagome asked _

"_Let's see I have Algebra with Mrs. Saito" Rin answered back_

"_I have history first. I highly doubt I'll be able to stay awake first period!" Kagome laughed_

" _Yah, history can be boring especially first thing in the morning" said Rin_

_**Ding, Ding, Ding**_

"_Well that's the first bell, do you want me to walk you to your first class with you?" Kagome asked as she stood up to go._

"_Oh no, I'll be fine by myself, but thanks for asking." Rin smiled at Kagome_

" _Ok, well I'll see you at lunch then" Kagome said, smiling back_

"_Alright see you then" Rin said turning to go _

"_Bye" Kagome called back_

"_Bye" Rin said back to her_

_**And the two girls walked to their first class on the first day of school**__._

_**The morning went by pretty quick for Rin and she didn't get as lost as she first thought she would. When lunch came around Rin walked to her locker, then hurried to the cafeteria to meet up with her cousin. When she got there she noticed Kagome sitting at a table with a few other people by the windows. Rin walked on over to meet them.**_

"_Hey Rin!" Kagome said standing up to introduce her cousin to her friends._

"_Guys this is my cousin Rin. Rin this is Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced pointing to each of her friends._

"_Hi" Rin said as she smiled at them_

"_Hey" everyone said back to her._

_**Rin sat down next to kagome and sango with her lunch.**_

"_So your from overseas right" Ayame asked_

"_Yeah, I'm from America." Rin answered back_

"_That's cool, I have always wanted to visit the U.S" Sango asked joining the conversation_

"_So what state are you from?" Miroku asked _

"_I'm from Minnesota" Rin answered again_

"_So how come you moved here to Japan?" Inuyasha asked this time_

"_Well my mom is a history professor and right now she's studying the Japanese history, so she decided we should move here." Rin replied_

_**The group talked about different things and how some of their classes were good and how some were completely boring until the lunch bell rang. Everyone continued on with their days and to Rin's surprise she and the other girls at the table had gym together. After school Rin, Kagome and Sango walked home together as their houses were all in the same direction. When Rin reached her house she waved goodbye to Kagome and Sango and went inside. **_

"_Hey Rinny how was your first day of school?" her mom asked as soon as she walked inside the door._

" _It was fine, I met some of Kagome's friends today as well." Rin answered as she walked into the kitchen._

" _That's great, see you did make new friends. How are your classes?" her mother asked _

"_There fine" Rin replied as she went to start setting the table for dinner._

"_Well I'm glad you had a good day" her mom responded_

_**After dinner Rin went to take a shower then got ready for bed. As she did she thought 'Hey this move might not turn out as bad as I first thought'. Then Rin went to sleep ending her first day of school.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise

**2 months have passed since school had started. It is Friday morning when Rin woke up. She jumped into the shower, put on her school uniform, then made her way downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards she grabbed her, said bye to her mom and headed off to school.**

_**Lunchtime**_

"So Rin, are you going to help me with Inuyasha's birthday party next week?" Kagome asked as she and Rin made their way to the lunch room.

"Yah, Totally! it's a surprise party right?" Rin asked

"Yah, everyone will be there." Kagome said smiling

**Kagome and Rin went over to the table where their friends were sitting and chatting.**

_**Takahasi Residence **_

"Father, must I attend this ridiculous event for Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru ( Inuyasha's older brother) asked his father.

"Yes you must Sesshomaru. I know you and Inuyasha don't always get along, but Kagome is going through a lot of trouble for this party and I think it would be good for you to attend. You are after all his brother and you should come and celebrate with everyone." Inutashio ( their father) said.

" You know I never considered him to be my brother." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutashio said getting annoyed with his eldest son's attitude.

"Alright, fine I attend, but I wont enjoy it.' Sesshomaru said leaving his father's office.

**Inuyasha rounded the corner just to bump into his brother Sesshomaru.**

"Hey, watch it!" Inuyasha barked at Sesshomaru

"It is you who should watch where you are going." Sesshomaru said back

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha replied passing by his brother.

**Sesshomaru entered his room and laid down on his bed. A few minuets later he heard his phone vibrate next to him. Picking it up he saw it was a text message from Koga. **

Hey wats up- Koga

Not much, except my father wants me to attend a party for my idiotic brother. - Sesshomaru

Oh yah, Ayame wants me to attend with her to that- Koga

Are u going still?- Sesshomaru

Yeah, but only because Ayame wont stop bothering me about it. - Koga

I swear you let Ayame control you too much sometimes- Sesshomaru

At least I have a girlfriend. You know I met Kagome's cousin Rin the other day and she's single and pretty- Koga

Please tell me your not trying to set me up with her. I'm not even interested.-Sesshomaru

Your going to die alone unless you open up to more people and honestly as your friend I don't want that for you.-Koga

Whatever, I'm perfectly fine by myself.-Sesshomaru

Sure you are. - Koga

**Sesshomaru then turned off his phone and picked up his book he was reading.**

_**One Week Later: Saturday Night**_

_**Takahasi's Cottage house **_

**Everyone was getting ready for Inuyasha's surprise party. Everyone except for Rin that is.**

"Hey I just got a text from Rin saying she was going to be a little late to the party." Miroku said walking over to Sango.

"Oh no, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be here any minute now!" Sango replied to Miroku

**A few minutes later Inuyasha's car pulled up the driveway to the cottage house. Everyone got into their hiding places and turned off the light. Sesshomaru on the other hand was out on the back porch watching the sea, not interested in taking part in the party.**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when the duo came through the door.

Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) runs up and gives him a hug. "Happy Birthday dear!"

"Mom!" Inuyasha says trying to get out of his mother's grip.

**After Inuyasha arrived everyone started talking again and digging into the food. About 20mins later Rin arrived at the party.**

"Rin! You made it." Kagome said running over to her friend.

Yah, I'm sorry I'm late. Oh, Happy Birthday Inuyasha. Rin replied with a smile.

"Thanks, glad you could make it tonight." Inuyasha said

**Everyone was having a good time talking and playing games. Rin decided to go outside for a few minutes for some air when she saw him. Rin walked out the back door to the porch and she a man with sliver hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Sesshomaru had noticed her presence and turned around to face her. Rin noticed he had the same golden eyes Inuyasha did when he turned to look at her.**

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I didn't think anyone was out here." Rin said avoiding his cold gaze.

"Its fine." Sesshomaru said walking over to the porch table.

"Well, umm, I'm Rin. Rin Hana." Rin said giving Sesshomaru a warm smile.

"Sesshomaru Takahasi." He said without looking at her.

"Oh, are you related to Inuyasha?" Rin asked

"Unfortunately yes. I'm his older half-brother." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off the ocean .

"Don't you want to come inside and celebrate with everyone." Rin asked

"Not really." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled

"Coming!" Rin yelled back. "I got to go. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Rin said before heading back into the house.

**Sesshomaru continued to look out at the ocean curiosity plaguing his mind about the girl.**

"Were you talking to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yah, why?" Rin asked her friends.

"Its just that Sesshomaru doesn't usually talk to many people." Sango said

"I figured, he didn't say much. He seems kinda depressed to me ." Rin said

"Nah, the guy is just coldhearted." Kagome said.

**The girls went back to the rest of the group to join the party. Rin looked back out at the porch to notice that Sesshomaru had left. She turned back around her thoughts still on Sesshomaru and wanting to know more about him and hoping she will get the chance to meet him again.**

**Sesshomaru- Junior 17years old**

**Koga- Junior 17 years old**

**(A/n: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been busy with school work and haven't been able to think of a fourth chapter for awhile. Hope you like this chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Saved By An Unexpected Savior

**(A/N: I never mentioned before but everyone appears human but those who are demons are. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have their usually sliver hair and gold eyes but they look human in general.) **

**It was the week after Inuyasha's birthday party and Rin still hasn't seen Sesshomaru again. Rin leaned from Kagome a few days ago that Sesshomaru was the most popular guy at Shikon High, especially with the girls. She was curious as to why she never saw him around school but decided to brush off thoughts about him.**

'_Another Monday morning. Great.' Rin thought getting out of bed and turning off her alarm clock._

**Rin jumped into the shower and got ready for another school day. When was done she grabbed her bag, said bye to her mom and left the house. Rin was more than tired this morning due to the fact she stayed up late watching a marathon of her new favorite show, even though her mom tolled her not to. As she was walking she accidentally ran into someone and fell backwards.**

"_Oh I am sooo sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Rin said apologetically to the man she ran into._

"_You should watch where you are going girlie." Said a deep, angry voice._

**Rin looked up to see a man with jet black hair and deep purple eyes. Along with him there were a few other guys and they didn't look to friendly.**

"_Maybe you should teach her a lesson in paying attention while walking." Said one of the guys in the group._

**The others started laughing and Rin knew she had to get out of there, and fast. Just as Rin was about to turn and leave the man she bumped into too took hold of her arm.**

"_Where you going so fast girlie" The man said in a sinister voice._

"_Let me go" Rin said trying to get loose from the man's grasp._

" _And what if I don't?" He said in that same sinister voice._

"_Then you will deal with me." Said a voice not belonging to one of group's guys._

'_Sesshomaru' Rin thought as she turned around and saw him standing there._

"_Let her go Naraku ." Sesshomaru said in a threatening tone._

"_Well if it isn't Sesshomaru, coming to save the day have you?" Naraku said not loosening his grip on Rin._

"_I said let her go." Sesshomaru said getting even more irritated with Naraku._

"_Hmph. We were just having a little bit of fun with her." Naraku said as he pushed Rin away._

**Once Naraku let go of Rin she went over to Sesshomaru's side as quickly as she could.**

" _If I were you and I'm glad I'm not, I would leave." Sesshomaru said to the group in general giving them a death glare._

"_Whatever." Was all Naraku said as he and his gang left._

**Rin looked up at Sesshomaru then and noticed him leaving as well.**

"_Wait!" Rin called to him trying to catch up_

**Sesshomaru didn't even glance her way as she came up and started walking beside him.**

"_Hey, um thanks for helping me Sesshomaru I really appreciated it ." Rin said to him smiling._

"_Hn" Was Sesshomaru's only reply to her._

"_Your new to town, right?" Sesshomaru asked a few moments later and stopping to face her._

"_Um, Yeah." She said looking down to avoid his gaze._

"_Then you should know that Naraku isn't someone you want to be hanging around with. He's nothing but trouble and you'll probably get hurt being around him." Sesshomaru said to her._

"_Yah, I'll remember that." Rin replied._

**With that Sesshomaru began walking to school again with Rin walking beside him.**

"_Hey, so why did you help me out? I mean you barley know me." Rin asked curious._

"_I simply do not like Naraku. He's nothing but a coward." Sesshomaru replied._

"_Oh" Rin said to mostly herself._

"_So how old are you? What grade are you in? Are you in any clubs?" Rin asked him hoping to start a conversation and get to know him better._

**Sesshomaru looked at her curiously wondering why she was asking these questions but answered them for her.**

" _I'm seventeen, a junior and no right now I'm not in any clubs." He answered._

" _Oh, well I'm 15 and a freshmen. I just moved here from America cause my mom's a history professor." Rin said ._

**Sesshomaru didn't reply to her and they walked together in silence for a few more minutes, until she decided to ask more about him.**

"_So do you have any favorite sorts?" She asked him_

"_No, Not really" He replied_

"_What kind of career do you plan to have?"_

"_I was planning on taking over my father's company after collage. Might I ask why you are asking so many questions about me?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped walking facing her with a brow raised._

" _Oh, I .. I was curious that's all. I can stop if you want me to. My friends back home say I talk to much sometimes." Rin said looking sheepishly to the ground, a blush rising to her cheeks._

**Sesshomaru didn't miss the blush rising to her cheeks. Seeing her embarrassed, he couldn't help but give a very small smile, which she didn't notice since she was looking at her feet.**

"_No, I don't mind much." He said continuing their walk to school._

**For the next few minutes as they walked they talked a little more about themselves until they reached the school halls.**

**Just as Sesshomaru was beginning to walk to his first period, Rin called to him.**

" _Hey will I be able to see you again?" Rin asked hoping she will._

" _Perhaps" Was all Sesshomaru said as he turned around and headed to first period. _

**With a smile Rin decided to head to her first period as well.**

**Sesshomaru turned around once more to watch Rin disappear through the school halls.**

'_I do believe we will meet again. Rin.' He thought as he made his way through the halls._

**The day was long and boring and Rin had a math test tomorrow she would have to study for later. On her way back home Rin talked and walked with Kagome until they had to go their separate ways. Once Rin had made it home she went to her room and plopped down onto her bed with the book she was reading. A few minutes later she got a call from Crystal.**

"_Hello." Rin answered._

"_Rinnn! Hi! Why haven't I heard from you in a while? You didn't forget us did you?" Crystal said glad to hear from Rin again._

"_No I haven't forgotten about you guys, well not yet at least. Na I've been busy with school work." Rin said happy to be able to talk to her long time friend again._

"_Soooo, What's been up with you. How's school so far? Have you made some new friends yet?" Crystal asked excitedly._

"_School is fine, ya know, I mean schools school no matter what country your in. And yes I did make some new friends, actually their Kagome's friends but I'm pretty much part of the group now." Rin replied_

"_I'm happy for you Rinny I hope things continue to go well for you." Crystal said happily._

"_Thanks, so how about you guys, anything new." Rin asked curious of her friends' lives._

"_Actually yes, Joy met this cute guy in her band class and she is going out with him Friday night." Crystal replied._

"_That's awesome, tell Joy I'm happy for her." Rin said happily _

"_Will do. ….. Sooooo" Crystal asked_

"_Soooo what" Rin asked wanting to know what she meant._

"_Sooo have you met a guy yet?" Crystal asked eagerly._

**Rin thought for a moment then remembered Sesshomaru and how he helped her today. Rin blushed a little as the thought came to her.**

"Well, not really." Rin replied.

"Not really. Alright spill, your holding out on something." Crystal said determined to know what happened.

"Well I kind of meant this a guy at a party and he helped me out when I got into some trouble earlier today." Rin said unsure of what to say. It's not like she liked Sesshomaru or anything but..

"Trouble? What happened" Crystal asked worriedly.

**Rin told Crystal everything that happened on her way to school, about Sesshomaru and Naraku.**

"_Well I'm glad your alright. Good thing he appeared when he did. Hey who knows this could be your dream guy. I can't wait till I tell Joy tomorrow morning." Joy said laughing a bit._

"_Crystal, your such a gossip." Rin said laughing._

"_Alright well I got to go, I talk to you later." Crystal said._

"_K, bye." Rin replied_

"_Bye bye" and with that Crystal and Rin hung up._

**After Rin hung she decided she should study before dinner. And before she went to bed that night she looked up at the moon from her window and hoped that she will get to see Sesshomaru again since she was still so curious about him.**


	6. Chapter 6 Spring Break part 1

_**Hey guys soo sorry for not updating in months but I've had writers block and I was just too lazy over the summer to write. So heres chapter 6, hope you like it. **_

_1:00 The Hana Residence_

Its late at night and Rin is sound asleep in her bedroom and all was quiet in the house. All except for Rin's mother that is, Linda (Rin's mom if you don't remember her name) was down in the basement getting ready to preform a ritual.

"From beyond the grave, I summon thee to me, Appear now, I summon thee." Linda chanted as she finished lighting the last candle. And a few moments later a couple of white orbs appeared and then an elderly women appeared from the orbs.

"Linda, darling its good to see you." said the ghostly women.

"Hello mother." Linda replied

"So tell me what is it that you should call for me."

"Its Rin." Linda said.

"What about her? Has something happened to Rin?" The women asked worridly

"No, nothing like that. Its just..."

"What?"

"Its just that I'm not sure if Rin should inherit her powers. I mean so far she's lived a normal life. Can she handle it?" Linda asked with concern for her only daughter.

"Linda darling, we've talked about this before. Its Rin's destiny. I know she can handle herself and her powers. I believe she will be perfectly fine." The old women replied.

"I hope you're right. But can you blame me for worrying? Its not going to be easy for her."

"She'll be fine. I know I'm right." And with that Linda blew out the candles and the old women disappeared.

The past few months had gone without incident or much interest. School was still as boring as ever, then again what can one expect from school other than learning. The only time when Rin was able to talk to her friends without distrubing class was at lunch or when they had free time, which wasn't often. So now spring break was approaching Japan and everyone was excited.

_Shikon High: Lunch_

All the girls were at the luch table talking amongest themselves while the boys had clean-up duty back at the classroom.

"Sooo, What are we going to do this spring break? Any ideas." Kagome asked in an excited tone.

"We could go to the beach or an amusment park." Ayame suggested.

"What do you think Rin?" Sango asked her.

But Rin's mind was far from the coversation between the three girls. Instead she looking out onto the school courtyard and was gazing at a very handsome white haired junior with koga and his friends. Rin couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru sometimes and how mysterious he was to her.

"Helllllo, Earth to Rinny-chan." Kagome sang, waving a hand in front of Rin's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh, Oh sorry what did you say?" Rin replied turing her attention back to her friends.

"What were you staring at?" Ayame asked looking were Rin's gaze was directed at.

"Uh noth.. nothing. I was just thinking." Rin said trying to hid the blush that was now coming upon her cheeks.

"Oh, thinking about what exactly." Kagome asked cousin in a playful tone.

"Maybe shes got crush on someone." Ayame teased.

"What, No! It.. Its nothing really!" Rin replied

Just then Inuyasha and miroku walks on up to the table.

"I hope you guys don't have any plans for spring break next week." Inuyasha announced.

"How come?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

"Because my parents insisted on taking us camping for a few days. Ya know have something to do and spend our time outdoors they said." Inuyasha replied as he sat down next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Rin replied

"Yah it'll definitely be fun." Sango said shooing away Miroku's hand which was roaming towards her butt. Again. " Miroku seriously keep your hands to yourself."

"But Sango its this cursed hand." Miroku said with the same old excuse.

"Hmmm" -Sango giving him an annoyed look.

"So its offical were going camping then." Ayame replied excitedly

"Yup. Guess so." Rin said smiling

Then the bell that ended lunch rang and everyone got up to go to their last few periods of the day. After school everyone went home excited about the week that was coming up in a few more days.

_**Hey guys so I hoped you like this chapter. This is going to be a 2 part sort of thing and I will put the second part up in a couple of days. I'll get more into Rin's powers in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. See ya then! :)**_


	7. Author's note

Hello readers,

I know I haven't updated this story since sometime last year because I had really lost interest in writing but I've decided that I'm going restart it and hopefully finish. The next chapter probably will be posted up in a couple of days. :)


End file.
